The Assassin's Diaries/Chapter 3
TAD Chapter3 school A/N: Thanks Derek for being my "beta reader", you're the best! And if you want to be in the story just ask! EXCEPT YOU TEMPLARS AND TEMPLAR PUPPETS. Chapter 3 of the assassins diray: The truth Alex turns around with eyes open wide in shock and fear. Damon looks at him more angry by the second and Alex is starting to fear he would attack him again. But this time Alex is ready if that happened. However Damon doesn't attack. "Well?" he says. "I..." Alex enunciated. What to do? Damon is still looking at him and the mess of wepoans behind him and waiting patently and something in Alex wants to trust him so much that he tells the truth. "I'm an Assassin." Damon smiles. "Really? That's nice." "You're not mad that I hid it from you?" Alex emotes. "No of course I'm not. Besides, I couldn't stay mad at someone as pretty as you for too long," he says as he moves closer to Alex again. Alex feels lost in the vampire's eyes. "What... whats that mean?" "It means I didn't kill you for a reason you idiot," Damon says as he kisses Alex. It's super hot and pleasurable (A/N: because Damon is a vampire so on top of being an awesome kisser he makes pheromone thingies that make it even hotter ) and they kiss for at least hours but then Damon pulls away "I love you Alex," he admits. "I love you too Damon, Alex ejaculates (A/N thanks Adriana for teaching me the meaning oft hat word!)." "Come on, let's gp to your bedroom," Damon winks. That suddenly makes Alex very nervous because he's still a virgin. He tells that to Damon. "That makes me nervous because I'm still a virgin," he says. Damon looks surprised. "Someone as pretty as you? Then it means you're not a slut that's a good thing (A/N: See BellaCarino Alex IS NOT A SLUT! Unlike SOME). Come on I'll show how it's done." Alex is almost saying yes but then he remembers something. "It's Monday," he exclamates! "I have to go to school!" "Oh shit OK I'll drive you to school and when you get home we'll discuss about all this OK?" "OK" I say kissing him again before we go to his car. Since Damon is super fast we got to school just in time for first hour of course so Alex sits down for class. He doesn't know anyone at first but a guy sits next to him. He's tall (almost as tall as Damon) and very muscley and has black hair and grey eyes. Even if Alex is more or less in a couple with Damon now he noticed that they guy is super hot too. "Hi I'm Derek Brutus Remus Pierce, you can call me Derek." (A/N: Derek this is you!! Thanks again for being my "beta reader"!) "Are you new here?" "Yeah I'm Alexandre Hawke Jacob Miles but you can call me Alex. I just arrived today in town." "That's great." Derek expresses. "If you want I can tell you about everyone here." "Ok," he shrugs. He points to a girl with brown hair who's pretty but in a fake way like she has wayyyy too much makeup and fake lashes and stuff. "That's Elena Gilbert she's the queen bee around here. She's a bitch but don't piss her off or her boyfriend Stephan Salvatore will kick your ass." "Steaphan's her BF?" alex asks. "Yeah you know him?" "I met the Salvatore when I arrived." Alex eludes with maestria (A/N: Lol like in Golden Sun! That game was great even if it had shitty graphics). "What can you tell me about Damon?" "You like him?" Derek asks looking disappointed for some reason. "Yeah he's single. I hear he has much ex-girlfriends thought." "OK." I say. "What about the other students." "That's caroline" Derek points a blond girl who looks really nice but a little stupid. "She's really nice but a little stupid. Her boyfriend is Matt." He shows a blond guy who's so ugly Alex wants to puke. "They're Elena's friends and matt is her ex too. But everyone except me is Elena's ex here she's a total whore except not now because she loves Stephan or at least if she still sleeps around she hides it better." "And that's Bonnie" he says about a black girl. "She's a witch I think but it's supposed to be a secret so don't say it in front of her because she's a bitch and will kill you." (A/N: Bonnie is such a bitch for trying to kill and hurt Damon all the time ! ) Then the class starts but that's boring so I'll juste skip it. After class Alex leaves with Derek but then a guy with black hair walks in front of them with a few other dudes next to him. He looks hot but Alex sees Elena standing to the side and smirking and he knows that that bitch is responsible for this. "Hey new boy" the guy says. "I see you making friends with the rejects already? Learning your place?" "WTF Tyler" Derek says. "Leave us alone." "Oooh, you scared we'll hurt your boyfriend or something?" Alex erupts "Whatever you're just homophobic losers I'm sure you're actually closeted yourself." (A/N: Foreshadowing!) "Hit him Tyler he disrespects your autoritah!" Elena says. her voice makes Alex's ears bleed so he can't fight back when Tyler and his gang start hitting on him for an hour. At the end he's lying on the ground completely bruised and hurt so Derek has to carry him in his arms to the infirmary. But when he gets there... The bruises are gone! O.o A/N OMG WHAT4S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT IN TAD!!!!! If you want to be in my story just ask! Characters *Alex *Damon *Derek *Elena *Stefan (mentioned) *Caroline *Matt *Bonnie *Tyler Notes Category:The Assassin's Diaries Chapters